


(Once Again) We're Not Dating

by cherryslushietooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aone is babie, Assumptions, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Kissing, Kogane is also babie, Koganegawa needs some Love, Kyoutani Kentarou is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, No Angst, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Sendai Frogs, Sendai Frogs being a collateral mess, Tsukishima Kei in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yams and Yachi are Whipped, omg this is my first hq fic without a makeout scene can u believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: If Yamaguchi and Yachi had a nickel for every time someone made the assumption that they were a couple, they would be able to buy four houses; one for each of them and one for their separate significant others respectively.They really need to tattoo onto their foreheads that they weren't dating.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	(Once Again) We're Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically my first standalone one-shot fic, also featuring a very unconventional pair, which I discovered are really cute. So I decided to write this! I really hope you all enjoy !

“Yachi-san!!”

The blonde girl turned around, mouth forming a small green seeing the clump of dark olive green hair perched by the bench towards the entrance of the volleyball court; their usual meet-up spot

Yachi swiftly skipped until she was right in front of her friend, who stood up to give her a warm hug like they didn’t just see each other two days ago. The shorter of the two rolled her eyes, but returned the hug with much enthusiasm. The hug felt cramped at first, with the thickness of most their coats restricting their movement and Yachi’s face almost colliding with Yamaguchi’s chest.

But he was a comforting presence and a good best friend, despite the annoying height difference and the occasions where Yamaguchi decides to be a little shit.

It was pretty airy outside, the sky was blue and the trees were a light shade of pink. The weather was so calming that even the bench area would seem like a good sleeping place (It was not according to Yamaguchi, but this was only because he fell asleep waiting for Yachi during the winter, without wearing chapstick)

This was their semi-weekly routine. They would do their best to visit the volleyball court together at the same time when work or university wasn’t restricting them. Sometimes they would have to go alone because the other was stuck in a lecture or a meeting, but most of the time they did keep each other company.

Yamaguchi notices Yachi had four water bottles inside her transparent tote bag again, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. She was always so accommodating, it was as if she was still their manager. Her habit of taking care of her peers never died down, and Yamaguchi was always grateful for this. This meant she was incredibly reliable despite her social anxiety that complimented his own very well.

And people wondered why they got along so much.

“You ready to head in?” Yamaguchi said when they pulled away from their embrace,

“Sure?” Yachi chirped, checking her watch, “I’m almost certain they’re still doing warm-ups by now, but it’s fine. We can sneak a peek, if you know what I mean.” She smirked accompanied with a wink.

Yamaguchi scoffed, but the pink flush in his cheeks did not go pass the blonde, “Now come on, big guy, I know you want to check in early, too.”

Yamaguchi let out a huff accompanied with a pout once again, and they soon made their way inside the sports center.

For the most part, their conversations remained light and short, talking about their jobs or their courses, and short rants or questions were entertained during their journey of walking to the volleyball court.

This time, their conversation was cut abruptly when they hear a voice, “Karasuno!”

Both heads whip behind them to see Dateko’s former captain when they were in second year, Futakuchi Kenji, alongside Dateko’s former middle blocker Aone Takanobu. Fukakuchi looked quite perturbed to see them both, the same could be said for the pair. It was not likely for them to see familiar faces from high school in this sports center, with the exception of each other of course.

“Futakuchi-san, Aone-san.” Yachi was the first to speak after a dragging silence, bowing to their former opponents. Yamaguchi, in a state of brief panic, looks around frantically before bowing as well,

“What brings you here?” The blonde asks, but only stepping in for the sake of her beanstalk friend who still couldn’t find his voice box.

“Takanobu-kun and I are here for Koganegawa. He’s been annoying us to go watch him practice with his new team.” Futakuchi shrugged.

Yamaguchi remembered Kogane, not that it was very difficult for him to do so, not only was he always present during practices but his upbeat and innocent personality heavily contrasted his other teammates. Also his hair really stood out most of them time. The guy looked like a goddamn Angry Bird despite being the only not-angry member of the Sendai Frog trio.

“Ahh, right!! He should be here by now…” Yachi agreed, but her voice sounding on edge as if she was running out of talking points.

“Yeah…wouldn’t be surprised if that little sourpuss is already here by 4am……” Futakuchi scoffs, before scanning the pair from across him, “I take it you two are here to watch your four-eyed middle blocker? Tsukishima, wasn’t it?”

Yamaguchi nodded eagerly, and Yachi wanted to correct them for leaving a factor out, but she decided to keep her mouth shut in the meantime for the sake of not sounding intrusive.

And then the tall, buff white-haired male, said out of nowhere, “Are you two on a date as well?”

At first, Yamaguchi and Yachi fail to register what Aone actually said, their first instinct being to jolt in surprise. Yachi’s sound of shock dragged on and was abnormally shaky while Yamaguchi by instinct had a death grip on Yachi’s shoulders.

The next thing the poor pair seem to register is a snort coming from the broad male’s companion, (or boyfriend seemed like a better term for it), “We’re here for Kogane, Taka-kun.”

“So this isn’t a date, then?” Aone blinked, which make Futakuchi look up as if to think, before going back to him,

“It’s about a fifty five to forty five ratio. The date being the fifty five, but it’s best we don’t tell Kogane that.” Futakuchi smiled mischievously, Aone only curtly nodding, finally understanding the point.

Once Yachi was able to register her thoughts from that…exchange she doesn’t know whether or not she was supposed to hear, and she piped up, “We’re here to watch the Sendai Frogs as well.”

“…However…just to clear up any false assumptions….”

“…Yamaguchi-kun and I are not dating.”

_‘So I guess the theme this time is finishing each other’s sentences platonically’_ Yamaguchi thought.

This wasn’t their first rodeo, of people assuming that they were a couple. This had been going on ever since Yachi came into the Karasuno team’s picture. The range of people asking Yamaguchi _“is Yachi your girlfriend?”_ and people telling Yachi, _“You’re dating Karasuno’s number 12, right?”_ ranged from their classmates, to their parents, to players from other teams, and even their own fellow members from their own team.

You could say the two got used to it, but also it was getting tiring. It happened too many times. Yamaguchi was tired of explaining to people that he didn’t like Yachi that way and Yachi was sick of telling people that guys and girls could be best friends without an ulterior motive to it.

It’s happened so many times, they thought of new different ways to tell people basically the same thing over and over, _“No, we’re not dating.”_

“Very sorry for the incorrect assumption, then.” Aone said unbothered, bowing to the two in apology, in return did they bow back not knowing what else to do.

Futakuchi, on the other hand, was the one who seemed more surprised, “Oh, I didn’t know you two were not in a romantic relationship.”

“I-It’s okay, Futakuchi-san.” Yamaguchi scratched his back nervously.

Yachi nodded along, “We get that a lot.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, _they really were gonna keep up the finishing-each-other’s-sentences bit, huh?_

Futakuchi also apologized for the misunderstanding, and soon they went their separate ways (despite going to the same location; they probably wanted to be seated in a farther area). Yachi and Yamaguchi walked in complete silence, air still tense from the…questionable interaction they had just now.

“You know, Yachi-san.” Yamaguchi finally spoke up, Yachi looked up at her taller friend in question. “I think we’ve reached that point where I bring back that idea you said was hot garbage.”

Yachi’s eyes flickered both in realization and dismay, “We’re not doing it, Yamaguchi, it’s too stupid.”

“But it’ll get the point across.”

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, wearing “I’m hers “I’m his” T-shirts but adding a _not_ in the middle seems petty.”

“We _are_ petty, Yachi-san, we’re petty about people and their heteronormative assumptions.”

“Stop speaking like a smart-ass, it only seems heteronormative on your end. And also, those shirts have ugly fits. I don’t wanna have to wear that every time we hang out, it makes me not look forward to hanging out with you.”

“Wha— that’s rude!”

They proceed to argue the rest of the way to the volleyball court.

Futakuchi couldn’t help but continue the furrow of his eyebrows at the information he had just received a while ago regarding Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka. Sure, Aone was the one who brought it up, but if Aone didn’t bring it up and Yamaguchi didn’t give that shocking response, he would still assume the pair were a couple.

He just couldn’t believe it. He tried assuming they were hiding it or lying about their response but it really didn’t seem like there was a reason for them to do that. So it must have been true, they were here as friends.

While Futakuchi was shocked by this, since they did seem close in high school, he figured it was a faulty assumption as well. The pair had never been physically affectionate with each other (although back then Futakuchi just figured they weren’t publicly affectionate people), and when he really thought about it, there was never a huge spark between the two anyway.

He tried to keep his mind on the practice game the Sendai Frogs were currently having, since it was about 45% of the reason why he was even here in the first place, but he couldn’t help but glance every so often at the tall green haired male and his shorter blonde companion seated by the front of the bleachers, while he and Aone were a few seats behind them.

He noticed Yamaguchi would lean every so often to whisper something to Yachi and she would either snort or shove him playfully in retaliation. They also seem to be watching the practice game quite intently, making commentary every so often.

If Futakuchi didn’t know any better, he would’ve though this was their way of public affection. But now that he thought about it, there was nothing really romantic with their interactions. On a surface level, if one would just ignore the notion that they are of the opposite gender, it just looked like two good friends with innocent and cheeky banter.

The brunette felt bad about overthinking this, even worse when he realized he wasn’t at all paying attention to his former schoolmate, once again, the reason why they were there in the first place. _It was fine_ , Futakuchi thought, _Taka-kun is probably keeping a close eye on him anyway._

It doesn’t take long before their practice finally ends. Futakuchi, being Futakuchi, decided Kogane could just meet them from where they were seated. Sure, Kogane was probably tired from practice, but Futakuchi and Aone also took three trains to get there. So Futakuchi thinks by default their junior should be the one to adjust.

While Aone was checking something on his phone, Futakuchi took the time to check on the duo once again, this time he noticed they were no longer in their original seats. Futakuchi’s eyes scanned to the court to see they were already walking towards the players.

His eyes widen when he hears Yamaguchi Tadashi screech a loud, “Tsukki!!” while marching over to the taller blonde male. Tsukishima Kei had just finished his sip from his water bottle, but reaches his arms out with ease just in time for when the slightly shorter male tackles him into a hug.

_Now this was interesting_ , was the phrase that entered Futakuchi's mind, now moving a few chairs forward to have a closer look and a closer listen to the interaction. Yachi was just a few steps behind her friend, snorting at the sight of Yamaguchi still clinging to Tsukishima. ‘Didn’t look like the tallest of the three was complaining though.

“He was waiting to go do that the whole time we were here.” Yachi rolled her eyes,

Tsukishima huffed, but there was a hint of fondness in his otherwise cold and salty exterior, “You could just straight-up say you missed me, Tadashi, you know that right?”

“Yeah yeah,” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, pulling away from the hug but slowly slinging his arms around the other male’s shoulders, “I kinda wanna hear you say it first.”

“You sap.” Tsukishima grimaced, though it was more lighthearted, “But I did…miss you.”

Yamaguchi leaned in to give the blonde male a long and chaste kiss, which the latter responded to enthusiastically for his character, hands making its way to the freckled boy’s cheeks. Futakuchi swallowed the urge to physically gasp right then and there.

He really should have known, because Yamaguchi was by far clingier towards the salty middle blocker compared to the other short blonde manager. The two were attached to the hip, and Futakuchi grimaced even more at the fact that he thought Yamaguchi was dating Yachi just because she was a woman, when he was much more obvious with Tsukishima.

He heard the two were childhood friends, basically inseparable since they were kids, more so on Yamaguchi’s end than Tsukishima’s it seems. But Futakuchi assumed the middle blocker had a soft spot for the other boy as well.

The couple stayed in a close embrace even after pulling away from the kiss, the middle blocker’s long calloused and bandaged fingers making its way to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist while the other continued their rambling about their day. Tsukishima seemed like he was trying really hard to keep a cold exterior, but very visibly failing to do so when a smile escapes from his lips looking intently at the shorter, more bubbly male in front of him.

Futakuchi’s attention was immediately averted when he heard a small ‘oof’ which appeared to be coming from Yachi Hitoka. And while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were a sight that he didn’t expect but he should have, this one…

He wasn’t expecting from a mile away, maybe not even a foot away.

The sound turned out to be a yelp of surprise from Yachi when a pair of arms wrap around her middle, Futakuchi couldnt stop his eyes from almost bulging out of their sockets and a hopefully moderate _“Ehh???”_ escaping from his lips when he sees Kyoutani Kentarou, that _possibly-eyeliner-wearing-ball-of-anger_ first year from Aoba Johsai, the guy who literally has _Mad Dog_ as his alias, (not that Futakuchi would ever refer to him as such unless it’s to make fun of said nickname) clinging to Yachi Hitoka not like a mad dog but a goddamn lost puppy.

“K-Kentarou-kun!” Yachi chirped in surprise of the sudden action, but her cheeks grow warmer and redder in color, but just as she looks like she’s about to relax again the blonde buzzcut male’s leaned down and he started pressing kisses on between the blonde female’s neck and shoulder.

Futakuchi lets out another _“Eh??”_ Around the same time Yachi let out a similar sound with a higher octave, and he can feel that Aone has moved to sit beside him once again but he couldn’t even bother to acknowledge this given the…bewildering sight that has bestowed upon him.

Yachi lets out a fit of giggles at the sensation, the kisses slowly leading up to her neck before she slowly twists out of the grip and wraps her arms around the taller male’s middle, the latter immediately wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug. Maybe even tighter than Yamaguchi’s with Tsukishima.

“Do you have to do this every time?” Yachi looked up to the person she was embracing, who responded with leaning in to press his lips against the female, who smiled and melted into the kiss.

Kyoutani pulls away, only to wrap his arms around Yachi in a tight embrace once again, “‘M tired…..’Need Yacchan recharge…”

“You couldn’t have waited until we got home?”

“Could you?”

“…Alright, fair point.” Yachi pulled away from the hug to make her way to her former schoolmates, completely unfazed when her partner leans in from behind to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her for another back-hug while they both make their way to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Again, this was something Futakuchi never even had as an afterthought. Never in his life would he have thought that Yachi Hitoka would be dating Kyoutani Kenjirou, formerly from Aoba Johsai. For one, they were complete opposites, for two he has never seen them interact during practice matches or anything like that, and for three, _how the hell did these two even get acquainted?_

It was odd, seeing someone as innocent and chipper as Yachi be in a romantic relationship as aggressive and as intimidating as the supposed _“Mad Dog”_. And it was even more odd to see said male being so clingy and affectionate, it was out of character and almost even more terrifying to see than his usual brash exterior.

“I heard there’s a new ramen place across the street from here, we should go eat dinner there tonight!!” Yamaguchi suggested, earning a confused look from his boyfriend, as it seemed to be directed to the other couple as well.

“Why are you directing it to them, too?”

“Because…I thought they would want to join us?”

“And why would they want to do that?”

“Actually…I would like to get some ramen.”

“Yachi…..you can get ramen somewhere else.”

“Tsukki! Why don’t you want them to join us?”

“Because I don’t anyone else to interrupt our date.”

“Tsukishima-kunnn it can be a double date! Right, Kentarou-kun?”

“…Can we get separate tables, Yacchan…?”

“Oh, that I can get behind.”

“ _Tsukki!_ ”

Futakuchi faintly hears the sound of Koganegawa’s whining synching with Yamaguchi’s as well as Aone telling him they should go approach the younger male. The brunette sighed, all hopes and dreams of not wanting to stand up to go to the court were crushed. He silently complied and went to attend to their junior, all thoughts of the Karasuno kids (featuring one Aoba Johsai kid) were swept to the back of his mind.

“Huhhhh?? Why are you two here???”

“…Kanji, you told us to come watch you practice.”

“Aone-sannnn!! It’s not enough!! Why didn’t my significant other come to my practice too??”

“I didn’t know you had a significant other.”

“I don’t, Aone-san, that’s the point! That’s the injustice of it all.”

“Just be happy we travelled to three train stations just to get here, kid! My train card is almost out of juice!”

“Futakuchi-san please get me a boyfriend!!”

“That’s not my responsibility!! Right now, you have Taka-kun and I, accompanying you as your upperclassmen who just happen to be in a relationship. That is the _most_ we can offer.”

“I feel so single!!!!!!”

“Again, not my problem!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was one of my first Haikyuu fics where I didn't have very grand or intense scenes, it is very lighthearted in nature and it's...chill. I hope you enjoyed and had fun reading it! 
> 
> My twitter is @skittlekawas , so if you wanna scream with me or just be friends over there, by all means! And thank you for stopping by !!


End file.
